Somewhere Out There
by HerNameWasAmelia
Summary: Supernatural and Teen Wolf crossover, Where Dean and Sam have a younger sister that has to stay with Bobby, who lives in Beacon Hills, because Sam and Dean don't want her hunting with the apocalypse so close. So her new school is now Beacon Hills High School.
1. Chapter 1

"Sammy" I whined "Tell Dean that I'm still able to hunt and that I'm capable of taking care of myself" Sam sighed before resting his head on the head rest of the 67' Impala. "Darcy I'm sorry but you can't hunt with us anymore it's getting too dangerous especially with the apocalypse coming"

I threw my head back on the seat while Dean smirked to himself happy to have me go through with this stupid plan without much complaining.

I liked Bobby, I really did, he was like a dad too me but I would much rather be hunting with my brothers instead of actually having to go to high school, And of course being a Winchester I didn't have much social skills.

I looked out of the window of the car to see_ 'Welcome to Beacon Hills'_ I closed my eyes figuring I would get about twenty minuets of sleep until we pulled up at Bobby's.

The car door slammed awakening me from my quick sleep, my door flew open revealing Dean's smiling face with that sarcastic grin "Get up Princess" he says. I flip him off while rolling out of the car and grabbing my bags and I head inside the house I'm so familiar with.

I get to my room, throw my bags on the floor and head to the kitchen where I know Sam, Dean, and Bobby will be discussing the latest demon attacks while drinking a beer.

I hop onto a chair and just sit there listening to everything, I sit there listening for about five minuets before i'm swallowed by my own thoughts about how this school is going to be, "Beacon Hills High" Dean had said, that was the place I would be going. I rolled my eyes at the thought _'I'm a freaking hunter not some giggling school girl'_

"Hey Darcy we're gonna head out" Sam said crouching down to pull me into a hug. I do not cry, Darcy Winchester does not cry even in the worst situations but right now that's all I want to do, just sit down and start sobbing because these are my brothers that are heading off to stop the damn apocalypse, and I will have no way of knowing whether they will be okay or not.

I nod into Sam's shirt mumbling about staying safe and looking after Dean, because even though Dean is older he will always need looking after no matter how much he says he doesn't. Sam just nods and pulls away looking at me one last time before heading out the door.

I feel myself being enveloped in last one last hug from Dean before he leaves too. "Bye Darc" he says using the nickname he gave me when he was ten, I break down right there and start sniffling because this is Dean he doesn't do chick flick moments but this feels like one of those moments, and Dean is just holding onto me tighter muttering about how everything will be okay and they will be back before I know it. And I believe it because these were my brothers, Sam and Dean Winchester, the most famous hunters out there, and in my mind nothing could stop them, not even the apocalypse.

I'm pushing around my food on the plate Bobby had just given me, I look up and see Bobby staring at me giving me that look he always give one of us when we are acting like a mopey dog, the look that says _'Get yourself together or there will be hell to pay'_  
And so that's what I do. I throw myself into learning everything I need to know to get by in High school, and even though i'm not hunting anymore i'm still out in the back yard or in the forest training.

Before I know it I'm heading off to school, I've been to school before but I never stayed for long, so this, this is going to be a challenge. I'm getting my schedule from the principal, and he's telling me about all the sports and after school activities all the things I won't even think about joining because what's the point?

I'm at my first class hovering outside the door before I think '_Fuck it'_ and head inside. Everything goes quiet and everyone stares at the door like their life depended on it. The teacher, just stared pointedly at me before asking "May I help you?" I stand up straighter before answering "Yeah, I'm new here and my schedule says i'm in your class right now" He just nods before telling me to take a seat anywhere.

The only seat open is next to some rich looking preppy kid, I sit down and face forward only letting a small smile pass onto him, He just looks away not bothering to introduce himself. "Fine, be a dick" I mutter He scowls and the guy in front of my starts laughing silently.

The bell rings and I run out of the classroom happy to be away from all those people, I head down to the cafeteria and grab the most edible looking thing. I go sit by myself because really I don't feel like explaining myself to people just yet. Yet even with me sitting alone and blocking out the world someone comes over and sits with me. I look up and it's a girl she looks about my age with black/brown hair and a huge smile.

I don't want to be rude and I do need someone to keep me sane while i'm staying here so I decide to be nice and not tell her to get lost. "Hi I'm Allison" she says, way to cheerful but I go with it and respond with "hey my name's Darcy" I even manage a smile "I love your name. Hey you should come sit with me and my friends" I'm a sucker for puppy dog eyes and I curse myself and Sam because she can pull off Sam's puppy dog face and I can't say no to it no matter how hard I try.

I gather my stuff which it just a half eaten apple, and walk over to where Allison is leading me. I see the table she is bringing me to and I hold in a sigh because sitting at that table is preppy douche jock, and two other guys that were in class. I also spot a red head who looks familiar.

Allison sits down and motion for me to do the same, they all stare just like this morning "This is Darcy, she's new" is what Allison first says when I sit down. All I can do is smile and say Hi before I'm thinking to myself about how long these months are going to be.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm a terrible person really I am because I don't know how to keep on schedule with updates kay I'm really sorry guys

The end of the day thank god I think to myself as I barely contain the urge to sprint to my locker to get out of school, honestly dealing with this many people in one day has left my mind spinning and me wanting to just curl up in a corner and never go near civilization again.

I'm about half way home when I hear a honk that makes me turn around, seeing a baby blue jeep behind me does not make me happy because it means more people and these people just happen to be Stiles and Scott, yes I even managed to learn their names, and god Stiles can talk and talk and the world could end and without a doubt he'd still be talking. Stiles pulls up along side of me as I continue walking at a slow pace so they could keep up with me and still talk at the same time, "Hey Darcy since you're new here and everything we were thinking we could show you around and stuff you know Beacon hills own personal welcoming committee and all that shit" Stiles glanced toward me as he said this I thought of all the pros and cons to his statement. Pros: I would actually make some friends while waiting for my brothers to return. Cons: I would most likely get myself into some sort of trouble which would lead to a life sentence of grounding coming from Bobby. "Yeah sure that'd be nice guy's thanks." I replied as I reached the driveway to Bobby's house. They drive off with a wave and told me they would pick me up around four this afternoon giving me a little more than two hours for relaxing and homework.

The clocked flipped to four o'clock and within seconds I could hear the honk of a car horn outside. I yelled to bobby that I was going out and all he yelled back was to not get into any trouble I just shook my head and slammed the door behind me. As soon as I opened the door I knew space was going to be tight and I'd most likely end up sitting on someone. Scott gave me sheepish smile as I eyed the people who did not already have people sitting on top of them I chose the boy closet to me and hoped he wouldn't mind because I did not feel like climbing over this many people. "Um do you mind if I sit on you…" Not knowing his name made this a lot more awkward "Isaac" he stated "Well Isaac do you think I could sit on you I mean I normally wouldn't sit on people I don't know but the car is so full and I don't want to climb over people and I'm really sorry" by the time I finished my little speech I had a small blush rising onto my cheeks and Isaac seemed to be smirking at me "Of course I don't mind we're only going a short distance anyways" I sighed in relief when I heard this sitting down in Isaac's lap. The ride was painfully slow to me even thought in reality it was about ten minutes. When the car stopped I almost jumped out of the car nearly landing on my butt, I looked around seeing we were at a diner that looked really well done from the inside and out and I grinned knowing I was getting food. Stiles spread his arms out wide as if trying to spread his non-existent wings "This m'lady is the town diner where people come to eat and talk and cure early morning hangovers" Stiles practically shouted. Jackson a.k.a. preppy douche snorted "I think she can tell by the sign that this is a diner Stiles" Stiles just shakes his head and rolls his eyes as if he cannot believe Jackson had just said that. I laughed quietly at the boys antics while we headed inside.

Dinner was great I got to know a little more about everyone and learned that Beacon Hills wasn't half bad depending where you looked for the fun but for the most part I could tell these people were going to keep me on my toes and that my weekends were going to be filled running around after them. It was around nine when I had been dropped back off at Bobby's the only light that was on was the porch light letting me know that Bobby had either gone out or just gone to bed the latter being more likely seeing as he wasn't working on any cases I had heard of. I quietly closed the door behind me before turning around.

I nearly had a heart attack when standing before me I saw Castiel, Dean's angel, "Cas! What are you doing here aren't you supposed to be with my brothers? Are they okay?" Castiel just stared at me before announcing "People here aren't who they seem" I barely opened my mouth before he was gone and I left staring at an empty room.


End file.
